The Worlds End
by HollowHaloz
Summary: Yugi is left alone for eight years of his life as a ten year old, and is left to fend for himself. He is soon reunited with his older step brother. Can the two survive? (Warning: strong language is being used)


Chapter One

Death is for the dead, life is for the living. Light is good and the dark is evil. Why is it like that? Why do we have to be separate? Everything happens for a reason, they say. What if it doesn't? What if we are just here? Placed perfectly on a stage for someone's sick entertainment. What if life is just a game? A game that we, ourselves cannot control? What if we tried our hands at fate? Fought against the hands of time and wrote out our own futures? It's unfair don't you agree? How things are taken away so suddenly and we can do nothing against it? We are merely puppets to be used at someone's terrible mercy. I hate that they were taken from me. That i could do nothing to stop it. It was so sudden. Why is life so cruel? Why can't i fight back?

After my birth, my real father was killed in a cave in, and my mother soon remarried. She'd married a very nice wealthy man. He had a son, who was a year older than me. His name was Yami. I liked Yami, he always treated me as if I were his real brother. I began to like my new family until around my tenth birthday. For about week or so, Yami had been avoiding me and he'd started to treat me coldly. The reason for this, I still don't understand. Around the same time , I began to notice my mother's depression. I was starting to believe she had found out my step father's secret.

He was cheating on her. I knew this for a while now, but chose not to speak of it. It came to the point where my parents were fighting with each other every day. Soon, the two were divorced and my ex-father remarried the day after. I couldn't stand to be in that house anymore, not even on my birthday. With my mom's growing depression, I just couldn't stand to see her like that. So I traveled to the parked and stayed there for hours. I swung on the swings as I normally did and when it got dark I walked back home, so that I didn't worry my mother.

As I walked down the street to my house, it was quiet. It was strange because usually Domino was a relatively loud city. It didn't occur to me that something huge and life changing was currently going on. I stepped into my house cautiously. Yami was supposed to be staying over for the weekend and usually, nowadays, Yami would be lying on the floor of the living room watching television and when I'd walk in he'd glare at me. But today he wasn't there. I only shrugged it off and ran upstairs to cuddle with my mom.

When I reached her bedroom door, all I could hear were animalistic growls. The creature sounded as if it were eating. I raised an eyebrow and carefully reached for the door. "Mama?" I called as I slowly turned the door handle and stepped inside the room. I saw my former father hunched over a body, of which I had a sick feeling was a woman's. When I got closer, I could make out the woman's face. I unconsciously fell to the floor as I saw the face of my mother. My ex-step father's teeth were sunk into her neck. Her face was full of shock, eyes lifeless, and she lay there motionless as he ripped the skin from her neck.

I knew for sure she was dead. Tears fell down my face and I could barley breathe. I have no idea why, but I reached out to my old step father. "P-Papa? W-why'd you do this to my Mama?" I almost touched him, when he quickly turned and hissed loudly at me. Instead of his regular blue eyes, that I remembered, they were blood red. He had sharp fangs that were stained with my mother's blood and his skin was extremely pale. "P-Papa?! W-what happened to you?!" He didn't answer, he only hissed and lunged at me, and I could have swore he almost bit me! I quickly ran downstairs, but he was fast as hell. I headed for the kitchen and grabbed the quickest thing I could. Whatever it was, I took it and threw it at my ex-step dad. I reopened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and saw there was a butcher knife lodged in his eye.

I had absolutely no time to think, so I bolted for the door. I swiftly ran outside and down the street. I recognized some of our neighbors roaming around. They looked to be in the same condition as Yami's father. I had no clue what was going on. I only knew I had to keep running. The only thought crossing my mind more than once was if Yami was okay or not. Even if he was being a giant prick to me, I still worried about his well-being. Technically, he was my only friend. No matter where he was, I prayed for his safety. There was no real way for me to know that today, my tenth birthday, was the start of the apocalypse.

~Eight Years Later: December~

Jaden Yuki ran quickly into the hideout, out of breath. " Guys! Get ready, Aki is coming!" He warned his two teammates, Yusei Fudo and Yami Atemu. "Jay are you sure it was Akiza?" Yusei asked preparing his assault rifle. "Yo. I saw her and that fake ass weave. It was her!" Jaden exclaimed. "Jaden, I'm sure her hair is real." Yami shook his head in annoyance. "Yeah real horse hair!" Jaden argued. "Guys do we really have time to debate about Aki's hair?" Yusei sighed. "What hair?! The bitch is bald headed!" Jaden yelled grabbing his shot gun and knives.

"Why do we bother with you, Jaden?" Yami asked sharpening his Katana sword and loading his pistol. "Aye! Don't be hatin' on my flow, dawg!" Jaden said exiting the hideout. "Nobody's "hatin'" and for the last time, you don't have a flow." Yami followed after him. "Yo, shut the fuck up! You ain't got no flow!" Jaden retorted. "Will the both of you shut up?! There she is!" Yusei pointed and the three quickly hit the dirt and hid behind some bushes. They looked out to where Akiza Izinski was standing with three other boys and the four surrounded a young man's body, lying on the ground, appearing to be most likely dead. All four had blood red eyes and pale skin. "Lady Akiza? May we feast on the boy now?" One of the red eyed boys asked excitedly.

"Wait. Give me a minute. I wanna see something." Akiza knelt down on the ground and began examining the body. "But your highness-" Another red eyed boy was cut off by Akiza showing her fangs and hissing. "I said give me a moment!" She snapped. " Those damned blood-suckers found another victim. Poor kid, yo. " Jaden sighed. "What I want to know is why Akiza is making the newborns wait. She usually let's them feed instantly. Any ideas, Yami?" Yusei asked. "No clue. She might've found something interesting about the kid. I dunno?" Yami shrugged.

"Hmmmmm." Akiza turned the body over and examined the face. She leaned in closely only to have a pair of amethyst eyes snap open. Akiza gasped and was about to say something, but was quickly punched hard in the face. "What?! Who the hell is this kid?! I thought his ass was straight up dead!" Jaden exclaimed quietly. "How did he do that? No one has ever hit Aki before? Not even you Yami." Yusei whispered in disbelief. Yami's eyes widened as the boy on the ground stood and brushed himself off. " That couldn't be-" Yami thought.

Akiza held her face and hissed. "So you are that brat!" " Yeah yeah and you're that bitch. The name is Yugi Muto. Not brat. Get it right or do I have to give you a black eye to remember me by?" Yugi smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Yo, that's what's up! Jaden laughed. "The kid has some serious guts." Yusei said amazed. " So that is Yugi. Is he insane?! That's four vampires against one Yugi. and if he's anything like he was when we were younger, He'll die!" Yami thought and glared.

"You arrogant, little, short, son of a bitch! Boys feed!" Akiza ordered and the three vampire boys grew their fangs and lunged at Yugi, who only smirked. "Two words: dumb+asses." Yugi then kicked one vampire in the face, another in the gut, and the last in the neck. The vampire boys stood up and attacked once more. Yugi laughed and drew his two swords. "When will you stupid muther fuckers learn?!" He said and in three short, skillful swings of his swords, the vampire boys were headless.

Yugi set the vampires on fire and smirked at Akiza. He slid the swords back in their sheaths and stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped close to akiza and she hissed. Yugi mimicked her. "Is that all you guys do?" "Fuck you! I'm gonna kill you, Muto!" Akiza snapped. Yugi shrugged and then glared at her. " I have business with you anyways bitch. You're the reason my mother died. You owe me your life and I plan to take it. I will kill you so hard and I have no intensions on showing mercy. Now have a nice day." Yugi's glared changed into a childish grin.

Jaden, Yusei, and Yami starred wide eyed, mouths gapping in disbelief at what they all just witnessed. Akiza sucked her teeth and disappeared. Yugi smirked." Fuck you too, Aki." He laughed. He stopped when he heard the rustling of leaves and drew one of his swords. "Show yourself and you might live. And that's one hell of a MIGHT." Yugi demanded. Behind the bush Yusei and Yami were forcing Yami's face into the dirt and making him lie flat on the ground. Yusei bit his lip, cursing Jaden for moving and making noise, and prayed for Yugi to just go away. Yami clenched his eyes shut, scolding Jaden for being an idiot, and prayed for Yugi to just chill.

"I hate repeating myself. I said come ou- errugh! Ow!" Yugi grasped his forehead. "This pain- I-I...My head- I-it- ah." He dropped his sword and passed out onto the ground. Yami quickly rushed over to Yugi and picked him up. The other two walked over confused. "Yami?" Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha doin' yo?" Jaden asked. "We have to take him to the hide out." Yami said brushing hair out of Yugi's unconscious face. "What?!" Jaden and Yusei both exclaimed in unison.

Yami looked up at the two with an expression they've never seen him with before. " We can't just leave him here. I refuse to lose him again. He's too important to me."

I hope you enjoyed. Please comment.


End file.
